Algeria
'Basics' There are three mobile network operators active in Algeria ranked in number of subscribers: *'Djezzy', by Optimum Télécom Algeria *'Mobilis', by Algerie Télécom Mobile *'Ooredoo' The Algerian law has two specific rules on prepaid SIM-cards; one on mandatory user registration and one on its validity. SIM registration ''' Every user of any SIM card, whether prepaid or postpaid and, regardless whether the user is a local resident or a visitor, has to be registered and for such has to provide with an offical ID (ID Card, Passport, Visa) and a copy of the same ID and an algerian address, which can be that of the hotel you stay. It is no longer necessary that the copy has been '''notarised in Algeria. Airport shops It is also possible to buy the SIM at the Airport. There your passport seem to be sufficient for registration and activation as they make a copy on the spot. One user reported, that it's now to easy to purchase a SIM from the Djezzy boutique shop in the international terminal (located towards the middle of the terminal, between halls 1 and 2). It can be presumed that this is possible for the other operators too. The same discounts like in local stores are offered and so it's highly recommended when you want to get on-line before going downtown. A reader in 2018 confirmed again that at least a Djezzy SIM can be purchased for free in the airport and a passport copy was enough for registration. They will provide SIM card and activate it there. SIM validity The other rule is that, by law, providers have to switch off prepaid SIM cards that have shown no activity for 3 months. This means that if you want to keep your SIM card alive, you have to make sure to recharge it and to make at least one call or send one text message every 3 months. Fortunately roaming is activated by default on Algerian cards AND some external providers do recharge Algerian phone numbers as well, making it not that difficult to keep the SIM alive. 'Djezzy' Djezzy is the brand under which Optimum Télécom is marketing its mobile offer. It's the market leader in Algeria with 45% of all customers. Djezzy broadcasts 2G on 900 MHz and 3G up to HSPA+ on 2100 MHz in 48 Wilayas. 4G/LTE was launched in 2016 on 1800 MHz (band 3) and is available in most Wilayahs. Djezzy is the most popular brand amongst young people with the most agressive marketing and generally on par with Mobilis. Coverage in cities is good, while outdoors on 4G/LTE, but often falls back to 3G indoors. Rural coverarge ranges from 3G to sometimes EDGE or no service. Speeds on 4G/LTE ranges between 10 and 20 Mbps to occasionally poor or trouble connecting to some websites. Overall, connectivity is fairly reliable, though. Availability The prepaid offer is called Djezzy Carte. '''A SIM starter pack, available in their shops. It costs 300 DA and includes 50 DA of credit and 50 MB of data for 7 days. The flat rate is 4.99 DA per 30 seconds for call, per text message and per 1 MB of data. Via *777# you can check your balance. The default rate is 4.99 DA per MB. The following options can be activated via USSD *720#: '''Djezzy HAYLA MAXI These new plans are valid for one day, week or month and contain data and unlimited calls and texts to Djezzy numbers and calls to other subscribers: To activate, type *720#. Overuse is at default rate or from credit 2 GB for 100 DA. Djezzy Speed These options are for data users. Speed are data packages for a day, week or month: More info * APN: Djezzy.internet * Website in French: http://www.djezzy.dz/ Mobilis Mobilis is the brand under which the mobile subsidiary of state-owned Algérie Télécom is marketing its mobile offers. Based on the number of subscribers it's currently the second operator in the country and was launched in 2003. Mobilis has been offering 3G connection in basically 80% of all the cities and towns since 2012. 4G/LTE was launched in October 2016 on 1800 MHz (band 3). 4G/LTE is available in the Wilayas of Tlemcen, Constantine, Batna, Bordj Bou Arreridj, El Oued, Biskra, Boumerdès, Tipaza, Blida, Tizi-Ouzou et Sidi Bel-Abbès. Current coverage for 4G can be checked online by selecting the Wilayah, the city and the part of the city. Availability A 4G Mobtasim SIM card costs 100 DA and includes 200 DA of credit. This specific SIM is only available in the Wilayahs currently covered by 4G. In other areas you will get a 3G Mobtasim card, but they, as well as existing prepaid subscribers, can have 4G activated on the same card and will get 2 GB of data as bonus. The SIM cards are available in the Mobilis Stores and agreed resellers, don't forget however to bring your passport and a notarized copy of it. Pixx These are their new all-in combo packages with unlimited on-net calls: In contrast to Djezzy Mobilis credit can be used for all domestic networks. For additional data these add-on packages called Pass Connect+ can be added: * 1 GB: 100 DA * 3 GB: 200 DA Data-only SIM As a offer for data only they have introduced Navigui 4G. For 2400 DA you get 3 GB and free WhatsApp and Facebook for 30 days and another 2 GB for another 6 months. Regular data packages can be added fro more data. More info * APN: internet * Username and Password: internet * Website in French and Arab: http://mobilis.dz Ooredoo The third operator in number of users in Algeria is Ooredoo and used to be called Nedjma before. It's now owned by an international telco based in Doha, Qatar. Just like the other Algerian operators they operate 2G on 900 and 1800 MHz, 3G on 2100 MHz and since end of 2016 on 4G/LTE on 1800 MHz (band 3) as well. Ooredoo covers with 3G most populated areas in Algeria and 28 out of 48 Wilayahs are covered with 4G so far. Availability and plans Sim cards are available from Ooredoo shop's and authorized resellers. The following starter packs are available with either a bonus scheme for topping up or included calls and data. * LA Switch with combo packages for 30 days in following sizes including unlimited calls to ooredoo : ** 1500 DA: 50 GB + 1500 DA credit + 10 minutes international calls ** 2500 DA: 120 GB + 2500 DA credit + 30 minutes international calls ** 4000 DA: unlimited internet + 3000 DA credit + 50 minutes international calls * Hashta'' with data and calls with only 500da : ** 4 GB + unlimited Facebook + 2000 DA credit: 1000 DA ** 10 GB + unlimited Facebook + 5000 DA credit: 2000 DA '''Data packages' For all plans you can book the following data packages via *113#, and via the portal : More info * APN: Ooredoo /or/ internet * Website in French and Arab: http://www.ooredoo.dz[[Category:Africa]] Category:8/18 Category:Country Category:Ooredoo